


In The Right Place, At The Right Time

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a tumblr post and bad decisions, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Set 1 year after the end of the war with the Galra, Shiro and Adam's Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, buckle up people this is fun, this is my contribution to JuLance 2k18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Keith, I already told you! We can’t hold the reception in the Garrison ballroom!” Lance said, sounding frustrated.“And you still haven’t told me why we can’t hold it there. It’s spacious enough. Besides, we don’t need that much space. And it is where they met, anyway.” Keith responded calmly.In which Team Voltron is planing Shiro and Adam's wedding and Lance and Keith discover their feelings for each other.(probably a two-parter).*CURRENTLY ON HOLD. READ CHAPTER 2 FOR UPDATES.*





	1. Chapter 1

It has been 6 months since Shiro popped the question to Adam. Or, well, since they both popped the question to each other. If you ask Keith, the entire scene was ludicrous: both of them were laughing/crying, babbling incoherently as they expressed just how much they loved each other, while the team was wolf-whistling in the background. Whether or not Keith joined in on that is for him to know and for you to find out.   
  
He won’t lie, though. It was the sweetest thing he’s ever seen. And, as Adam swept Shiro off his feet, Keith swore he could have cavities from how sweet the scene was. Loud cheering and congratulations could be heard from the background, with him smiling as wide as he possibly could. He would never admit it to anyone, though. He wouldn’t hear the end of it if Shiro finds out - something along the lines _ “Oh, did my baby brother Keith get emotional?” “Shut up, Shiro.” “Aww, he did.”  _ for sure.    
  
But now, all he could think about was helping with planning the wedding. Stepping down from paladin of Voltron to amateur wedding planner. Not that he minded it, he was doing this for Shiro and for Adam, so he was pouring his entire soul into it to make sure it was perfect. There was only one issue…   
  
“Keith, I already told you! We can’t hold the reception in the Garrison ballroom!” Lance said, sounding frustrated.   
“And you still haven’t told me  _ why _ we can’t hold it there. It’s spacious enough. Besides, we don’t need that much space. And it _ is _ where they met, anyway.” Keith responded calmly.   
  
When he agreed to helping with the preparations, he never once thought that Lance would jump in on the opportunity and take the entire thing upon his shoulders. In hindsight, we should’ve seen this coming. Lance is the type of person to help the people he cares about regardless of what it takes, no matter how rash or irresponsible it was. The whole team got extremely excited, coming up with so many ideas, as well as splitting up their responsibilities. And it just so happened that Keith was paired up with Lance for this specific one: finding a suitable place for the reception.   
  
It proved to be quite the challenge: Lance was a romantic, already imagining the whole thing, while Keith just thought about how practical the place would be. And, needless to say, it was… interesting.   
  
“Keith, for the last time, the Garrison wouldn’t let us hold it there. And as much as I like the idea of having their reception in the place where it all started, we can’t.” He sounded apologetic, like he was actually sad. But Keith didn’t miss the slight indignation in his tone, like the reason was obvious.   
  
He eventually gave in. Sighing and lowering his head, he started speaking again .“Fine, not there then. Any other ideas?” He shot back up, only to meet Lance’s deep blue eyes. He looked back at him with a curious gaze, like he was looking for something.   
  
“Actually, I  _ do _ have other ideas. Well, one to be specific. Remember that fancy ballroom the Garrison rented for the prom because their own was under construction?   
  
“I don’t, actually. I didn’t go to it.”   
  
“Wait, what?” Lance went back to staring at him in disbelief. “Why?”   
  
All Keith did was to shrug. “I don’t know, I just never found it interesting enough. It was pretty much right after Shiro’s disappearance.”   
  
The latter’s expression shifted slightly from disbelief to a brief sadness. “Oh. Right. I never thought of that.” He paused for a bit, looking back up at Keith. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“It’s fine, you get used to it after a while.” He turned his head back to Lance, displaying a tiny, sad smile before continuing. “Anyway, tell me more about this place.”   
  
Lance snapped, like he just got back from a trance. “Oh! Right! It has a drop dead  _ amazing _ outdoors space, which would be perfect for the reception.” As he was speaking, Lance was tapping away on his floating screen. Keith started studying his face: relaxed yet focused, determined to find the perfect place for the reception. Just like Keith, he poured his entire being into making this the best wedding in the universe.

_ “He’s cute when he’s concentrated.” _ And that thought was gone as fast as it came. He couldn’t allow himself to get distracted, especially now.   
  
“...you think?” He realised that Lance was talking to him, pointing at something on his screen. “Come again?” Keith felt the heat on the back of his neck, embarrassment creeping up his back.  _ “Shit, I wasn’t listening.” _ __  
__  
Keith expected some kind of mockery coming from the Cuban, but it never came. Instead, Lance displayed a tiny smile, shifting his eyes from Keith back to his screen, scrolling through some pictures of a gorgeous outdoors venue. “I was asking you what you think. We can bring the lions so we can put on some music, we have room for the tables that Hunk asked us to bring in  __ and  we would still have space for the dancefloor!” Lance was getting increasingly excited, smiling wider with each word he was saying. Keith found himself staring, finally registering what Lance said and deciding to finally give him an answer.    
  
“Yeah, it looks really good, I bet they will love it.” Lance looked up to look at Keith again, excitement and just sheer happiness being clearly visible in his eyes. Keith couldn’t help  but smile back as he said “Great job, Lance.”

  
The latter was taken aback by Keith’s words. He definitely didn’t expect any praise to come. And yet here he was, getting praise from Keith.   
  
“T-Thanks, buddy!” was all Lance could manage to get out, as he felt himself blushing. Keith had that effect on him lately. He didn’t seem to notice though, as he just shot him another one of his signature tiny smiles, the kind that only Shiro - and sometimes Adam - would get. Lance took notice of that, and held onto it.   
  
“We should get back and report in then, see what they think about it.” Keith said, as he basically peeled himself off the couch he’s been sitting on for two hours now. 

“I think my ass was literally stuck to that couch. It feels wet.” Lance blurted that out of nowhere, realisation hitting him like a frying pan over the head. That  _ damned  _ frying pan.   
However, he was surprised to hear Keith laughing loudly, with the widest smile he’s ever seen coming from him. Not long after, he joined in on the fun, laughing alongside Keith. He was definitely blushing now, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

  
  
***

  
  


They loved it. They were smiling so wide, switching between staring at the pics Lance was showing them, Lance and Keith and then themselves. They looked so far gone, so in love. They looked at each other like no one was watching, like the world belonged to them. And, if he was fair, it did. They were each other’s world, and they belonged to each other. And Keith would never admit it out loud, but he wanted that too. Someone he could love unconditionally and that would love him unconditionally back. Someone he could trust without any trace of doubt. Someone that needed him just as much as he needed them.   
And, as that train of thought came to an end, he glanced at Lance. As if on cue, Lance turned to face him, smiling. Keith smiled back.   
_ “Yeah. I’d definitely love that.” _ __  
  


__  
__  
***

  
  
  


Cut to a few days later, when preparations were finally in session. Lance and Hunk were carrying the tables that Hunk ordered online especially for this occasion - “Hunk, are you for real? Ikea?” What? They’re practical! And we can easily get them back afterwards!” “Yeah, after figuring out what we have to do in order to assemble them.” “Oh come on, Lance, it will be like a puzzle!” “Yeah, the most basic puzzle ever.” - while Pidge and Romelle were decorating the pillars with ribbons and white roses. - “Romelle, a little bit to the-- Too much!” “Sorry, Pidge!-- oh quizzack I can’t find my balance.” “Well please find it! Also it’s  _ quiznack _ !”. Keith and Coran were in charge of setting up the audio systems and linking them to the Green Lion - Lance had volunteered Red for the DJ Booth, but Pidge ended up winning that debate, seeing as Matt was the DJ and that he knows Green better than he knows the rest of the lions. While Keith did think that he wasn’t the best candidate for this job, he trusted Coran and helped any way he could. It wasn’t long until Allura offered to fill in for Keith while he went shopping for the team - drinks, snacks, the basics. He started heading out of the place’s lobby, thankful to be out of the venue. He was starting to tangle up some of the wires that Coran gave him - hey, it wasn’t his fault that Altean technology was complicated! - and he found Krolia outside as well, absentmindedly petting Yorak, while he was curled up next to her.    
  


Things were awkward for a bit. After coming back from his mission with Krolia, Yorak and Romelle and defeating Lotor, they had even more time to spend together. Between taking turns on supervising Shiro, to going out on errands together and even bonding, if you will, it finally felt like he had a mother. And that, of course, made him extremely happy. And Krolia seemed to be on the same page, as well.   
  
“Kro-- Mom, I’m going out for a bit.” Truth be told, Keith was still struggling with calling Krolia his ‘mom’, but he was slowly getting used to it. “Wanna come along?”   
Krolia looked up at Keith, smiling. It was small and you could easily miss it, but it was there. “Sure.” She responded softly, sitting up and signaling Yorak to follow them. The wolf obliged, following them closely.   
  
After a few minutes of awkward silence, Krolia finally spoke up. “So, how are the preparations going?”   
“They’re going mostly fine. Well, that is if you don’t take in consideration Hunk and Lance’s puzzle games with assembling the tables.” He chuckled a bit at that, remembering Lance’s face when he threw his hands in defeat after spending 10 minutes on a screw. - “I’m telling you, Hunk, it’s impossible! It doesn’t fit!” - and then giving up completely, using that as an opportunity to head to the bathroom to ‘cool down’. His mother just hummed in response, acknowledging his answer.

  
“How are you, though? Are you alright?” Keith asked quietly, as if he was afraid of the answer.   
Krolia paused for a moment, sighed and then looked down to see Yorak. “I was just… thinking. Thinking of everything that’s happened in the past few years.” She sighed once again, like she was holding back from something, then she continued. “About your dad, about you, about us. About if’s and if not’s. About… everything.” She shut her eyes, keeping them shut tight. And that’s when Keith realised what was currently happening.  _ “She’s holding back from crying.” _ __  
  


On any other occasion, Keith would’ve thought twice before pulling someone into a hug. But the circumstances and the ‘someone’ were quite different. So, without giving it too much thought, he pulled his mother close, hugging her as tight as he could. Krolia shifted under his embrace, but eventually returns it, hiding her face into his hair and letting out a breath she didn’t realise she’s been holding.

 

“Thank you.” She eventually said, muffled by Keith’s mullet. Thankfully, her son heard it, and he tightened the hug for a second before letting go. “You’re welcome.” He shot her a shy smile, offering more of a quiet reassurance, one he was more familiar with. Krolia smiled back, starting to walk again.   
  
Eventually they reach the supermarket, they get everything they need and then return to the team, having small conversations about Keith’s dad, Krolia’s time on Earth and Keith’s teenage shenanigans.   
  
“Oh, you should’ve seen Shiro’s face. He was both pissed and in complete disbelief when he found out that I got kicked out of the Garrison because I punched Iverson in the face. Good times.” Keith laughed as he remembered that. Shiro was so mad when he found out that he got kicked out, but when he found out  _ why _ he was kicked out, he couldn’t say that he blamed him. Shiro’s own words have been  _ “Iverson is and will always be a complete asshat.”  _ Needless to say, he got away with that pretty easily.

 

Krolia started laughing with him, simply imagining the event. While she didn’t personally know Iverson, she’s heard stories from the ‘legendary Garrison trio’ , - as they labeled themselves - especially from Lance, who said that Iverson had a vendetta against him specifically. What Krolia doesn’t know is that, to some extent, Lance believed what Iverson said, took it to heart, and built up his insecurities on the back of those remarks.

 

“Speaking of the Garrison, what’s the deal with you and that kid, Lance? I never got the chance to ask you before. You two seem pretty close.” Krolia questioned. Keith went red at the question. While it didn’t necessarily imply anything, it sent Keith into tomato mode.

“W-what do you mean?” He stammered, trying to find his words. “Well, I remember seeing those flashbacks from the space whales. You too didn’t seem to be the best of friends, always at each other’s throats. And then, after you started piloting the Black Lion, you two basically became inseparable.” Krolia wanted to ask more, but she didn’t want to push the subject if her son didn’t feel like talking about it.”   
  


“Well, yeah. After Shiro… after he disappeared, Lance was always there for me. My right hand man, my friend, my stability--” Keith cut himself off after realising what he was doing. But it seems that his brain was on airplane mode and that his filter was pretty much off, and so he kept going. “He was really the only one I could rely on, you know? The one that I started trusting the most after Shiro was gone. The one that listened to me when I needed him to and the one that I listened to when he needed me. I…” Krolia started to look at his son, noticing that he was becoming more and more red as he spoke. She hummed in response.   
  
“Well, I know how you feel.”

“What?” Keith looked up at his mother, a questioning gaze finding its way onto his face.   
“That’s what your father was to me. That’s how I realised how I felt. And, on the flip side, how he felt about me.” She paused to look at Keith with a tiny smile tugging at her lips. “He really was the only one I could rely on.”   
As Krolia’s words came to an end, a realisation hung low over Keith’s head.  _ “Oh. Oh…” _ __  
“I’m in love with him.”   
Keith looked at the woman, who stopped in her tracks to look at her son.

“What was that?” Krolia asked.   
“I’m in love with Lance.” He said again, like he was pronouncing it to the world. He smiled as he said it, the heat in his cheeks long forgotten.

  
  
  


***

  
  
  


For the third or fourth time that day, Lance groaned and made funny faces at the pieces of wood that stood in front of him. They were confusing him more than he imagined that some lame pieces of a dismembered table ever could. Hunk abandoned him in favour of helping Coran and Pidge with the audio system, while Romelle was curiously observing each and every movement.   
  
“Want some help with that?” A woman’s voice came from above him. He shifted his eyes, only to find Allura looking down at him, smiling softly. 

“Actually, yeah, some help would be great.” Lance said, not caring too much about looking helpless to the princess. He needed some help, damn it, and he wasn’t about to refuse it.   
  
If you would've asked him some time ago what he felt towards Allura, his answer would’ve been simple: that he loved her. However, that answer has changed over the past year, turning more into unconditional respect. He realised that he has close to no chances with her, so he eventually gave it up and accepted the reality that she’d never look at him that way. Yes, he’d still put his life at risk for her -  _ hell _ , he already died for her, for crying out loud - but love? Not really, not anymore.

 

“So, I’ve heard that your family should be here by tomorrow?” Allura asked as she was putting two pieces together, snapping Lance out his thoughts and bringing him back to reality.

 

“Uh, yeah, they should be arriving tonight, but if not, then tomorrow by noon they should be here. They want to help around here, and mom and Vi want to help Hunk with cooking. They’re really excited, all of them.” Lance said, smiling to himself as he thought about his conversation with Veronica from two hours ago. She was ecstatic to attend, as well as to help with the preparations. She was involved in this 101 percent, like he always knew that she was.

 

“Oh, I can’t wait to see Veronica again! She promised me that we’d talk more about Earth rituals and traditions, and some other stuff as well.” Something in Allura’s voice sounded mischievous, something Lance wasn’t familiar with when it came to the Altean princess.

“Oh? What kind of other things, hm?” The Cuban eyed her suspiciously, with a smug look on his face. It was no secret to anyone that these two got really close since they’ve first met, and while assuming things isn’t something that Lance is particularly known for, a bit of teasing never hurt, did it?   
  
“Oh--OH! Lance, I can assure you that there’s nothing going on like that between me and your sister.” Allura chuckled softly, as embarrassment crept up Lance’s neck. “But if you must know, we discuss things about you: your childhood, some of your most embarrassing yet hilarious moments, as well as your relationships with the team.” Something in the way Allura said ‘the team’ didn’t sit right with Lance. It came across as odd, to say the least.

 

“What do you mean?”   
  
“Well, about how you, Hunk and Pidge call yourselves “the Garrison trio”, as well as your newfound closeness with Shiro and your relationship with Keith.” Allura explained, putting on a smug look when she emphasised his ‘relationship’ with Keith. And whoop, there it is, his cheeks flush red as soon as those words leave her mouth.   
  
“W-whatever do you mean by that?” Lance’s voice squeaks without his consent, only giving him away more and more.

 

“Well, you should tell me that.” The princess said with an oddly serious tone. “But you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m sorry if I pushed any boundaries.” She turned to face the two pieces of wood that lay in front of her, forming one leg of the last table.

 

“You didn’t push any boundaries, don’t worry.” Lance reassures her and, despite himself and his reserved nature when it comes to talking about Keith - a subject that he’s discussed only with Shiro, when he came out to him - he felt like he wanted to tell her. So he does.   
  
“I guess--I guess that I want to tell you? I mean, the main reason as to why I became so close with Shiro is him. Keith. And while yes, sure, it isn’t the  _ only  _ reason, I’d go as far as to say that it is the main one.” Lance paused for a moment, looking around to make sure that the rest of the gang was busy with the wiring system. “But I want you to promise me that you won’t say a word to any of the others.” Allura nodded, without seeming to give it too much thought.

 

“Alright. So, I think… I think that I might like Keith? As in,  _ like  _ like him?” Lance had barely said a fraction of the deal, and he was already stammering and fidgeting with his hands, starting to ramble. “Mainly because he’s nice? And just an amazing leader overall? And he’s adorable when he’s deep in thought, and his laugh is absolutely adorable ing and--”   
“Lance.” Allura interrupts him, startling Lance out of his tangent.   
“Yes?”

“You’re rambling.” She says, smiling softly, as Lance goes even redder -  _ “Is that even possible? It shouldn’t be possible, right? Right??” _ _  
_ “Oh. Oh, I’m so sorry, I--”

“Oh no, there’s no need to apologise, Lance. Thank you for sharing. I appreciate that you trusted me enough with something like this.” As she said that, she raised her pinky finger at Lance’s eye level. At first, the gesture confused Lance. And then it clicked.

_ “A pinkie promise. Vi must’ve taught her that.” _ __  
He lifts up his pinkie in return, locking it with hers. “I promise not to tell a soul.” The princess reassured him, which helped Lance and took a massive weight off his shoulders.   
  
“Thanks, Allura.”

“You’re welcome! Any time.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!

 

So, I have a tiny update for everyone that has read the first chapter of this mess. First off, thank you for all of the comments and the kudos, I appreciate them so so much and I can't believe that anyone even read this mess. thank you for putting up with my bullshit.  
  
Unfortunately, this work is currently  _ **on hold.**_ I have a few projects that take priority and I can't update it right now, and I apologize for that. Another reason would be that I have no inspiration for this what-so-ever at the moment. However, it will most probably/definitely be updated after season 7's release. (good god that's only 8 days away holy shit--).  
  
As an extra factor, the fandom has been all over the place recently and I've decided to step back for a bit and cower myself into another fandom until after S7. Because I know that it has always been a shit-storm, but it's really gotten to me, and mixed in with personal stuff it just kinda. fucked up my brain for a day or two. so yeah.

No, I'm not _leaving the fandom_ , I just need a break. From all of it.

  
  
Thank you for reading this, and uh, I'll keep you posted.

Hopefully see you next chapter and not in another update-chapter. :)

 

~lowcaps

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something of this length, I hope that you guys like it!  
> Please leave kudos/comments if you want to, I appreciate those a lot!
> 
> follow me on:  
> Twitter: chichikobi  
> Tumblr: catcatcadillac  
> Instagram (art acc.): ichikobi.exe


End file.
